


Return to the Old Laws

by Things_I_Will_Not_Admit_I_Wrote



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Castration, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Things_I_Will_Not_Admit_I_Wrote/pseuds/Things_I_Will_Not_Admit_I_Wrote
Summary: Remus was sitting at the table, his hands pressed to his face. They couldn’t stop the slow trickle of tears from running down his cheeks and dripping onto the table. Beside him, Snape was sitting bolt upright, his face set in a rictus of anger and disgust. Albus was sitting at the head of the table, his un-twinkling eyes wet with unshed tears.





	Return to the Old Laws

Remus was sitting at the table, his hands pressed to his face. They couldn’t stop the slow trickle of tears from running down his cheeks and dripping onto the table. Beside him, Snape was sitting bolt upright, his face set in a rictus of anger and disgust. Albus was sitting at the head of the table, his un-twinkling eyes wet with unshed tears. 

Sirius’ attention was fixed on Albus, occasionally glancing at Remus whenever he let out a particularly loud sob. 

“I blame myself,” Albus said, slowly reaching up and pulling off his hat. He set it down on the table with a jangle of bells and sequins that was jarringly frivolous.

“You should have punished him when he tried to kill me,” Snape spat, “But no-one could have predicted he would be capable of _this_.”

“You are kinder than an old man deserves,” Albus shook his head, and then finally looked at Sirius. “I have taken the memory from Harry. He will remember nothing from this night, merely a cheerful evening spent with his godfather and particularly restful night’s sleep.”

“He,” Sirius said, his voice cracking slightly. “He looked so much like his father.”

Snape slammed the flat palm of his hand down on the table, making Remus jerk backwards. Sirius closed his eyes rather than see the tears falling from Remus’ bloodshot eyes. 

“Did you rape James Potter too? Did you make this Potter close his eyes, so there was nothing to remind you of his mother?”

Remus gasped. “Sirius, how could you? Why? Why did you?”

Sirius shook his head, he couldn’t explain what he’d done. 

“The penalty for this is the Kiss. We should kill him ourselves, right here.”

Snape’s dark wand was already in his hand, his stained fingers caressing the wood. 

“No, Severus,” Albus put his hand over Snape’s. “If Sirius were no longer the legal owner of this house then it would compromise the safety of the Order. We cannot risk Grimmauld Place falling into Bellatrix’s hands.”

Snape pulled his hands away from Albus. 

“So that’s it. Again. He’ll escape from the consequences of his actions. For the greater good!”

“No, Severus,” Albus said placidly. But Sirius knew that tone. It meant forgiveness and absolution. It meant a slap on the wrist and not being allowed to be alone with Harry again. Hope, cautious and undeserved, sprung up. Sirius clenched his teeth, hiding his relief. 

“There is something else,” Remus said softly. “Another way. This isn’t Sirius. He was in Azkaban for so long. The man I knew would never have done this.”

“What other way?” Snape hissed, but Sirius could see by the fierce spark of glee in Snivellus’ eyes that he already knew what Remus was suggesting. 

“No!” Sirius cursed, shocked that his friend would betray him by suggesting such a thing. 

“It is not something that has been done in a very long time,” Albus said, sitting back with a thoughtful expression. 

“No, please,” Sirius begged, “It was a mistake, I didn’t know what I was doing. Please. Take the boy away. Don’t leave me alone with him again. Don’t!”

Snape was smiling at him, with his greasy skin and his angry eyes. 

“Tell me, Remus,” Snape said, watching Sirius, “What do you suggest we do with your friend?”

Remus half shook his head, as if he was going to deny being Sirius’ friend. 

“Up until 1572, the punishment for the rape of a human was castration.”

Albus sighed deeply. 

“You can’t!” Sirius yelled. “You can’t!”

“ _Silencio_ ,” Snape said, with a flick of his wand, cutting off the sound of Sirius’ protest. “I believe the defendant has already admitted his guilt. Now it is time for the sentencing.”

“Is that what we are, Severus? Are we judge, jury and gelder?” Albus asked.

Sirius stood up, his mouth open in a silent scream of horror. Remus and Albus looked at him with resigned sadness, not moving to help him or take off Snape’s Silencing Charm. He banged his fists against the table, trying to make more noise, desperate to stop this conversation. 

He stilled, suddenly paralysed by an unspoken spell. In terror, Sirius realised that he didn’t know if it was Snape that had Petrified him, or if it had been Albus. 

“We can hardly hand him over to the Aurors. There is no need for a trial, he has not denied his actions. You took the memories from Potter yourself, you know what happened.”

“I did,” Albus let out a deep breath. “I saw his memories as if I had been there myself. I felt,” Albus’ voice caught in his throat. “I felt what the child felt. Fate has been unkind to Sirius in many ways, but I would rest easier knowing that he lacks the ability to hurt anyone in such a way again.”

“We could,” Remus began softly. “We could take the memories from him too. If he woke up tomorrow thinking that he’d always been, been, castrated then he could go back to being the man he was before.”

“Ball-less?” Snape sneered.

“There’s precedent for it,” Remus said beseechingly, leaning towards Albus. “It was common practice to remove the balls and the memories at the same time. Take the urge and the ability, so that the criminal could live a healthy life. Rehabilitation, not punishment.”

Sirius strained against the spell that held him place. He might not be able to change their minds, but he could still flee. He could leave Grimmauld Place tonight and go back into hiding. Living as a dog hadn’t been so bad, he would go back to living like that if it meant keeping his balls. 

No matter how hard he struggled, he couldn’t move at all. Even his breath was calm and even.

“I believe we would all agree that precedence should be honoured,” Snape said smoothly. 

There was a jangle of bells and Sirius, unable to turn his paralysed gaze towards Albus, realised the old man was fiddling with his hat. 

“I have sat on the Wizengamot for more years than I care to remember. Such cases as these are, thankfully, rare in the Wizarding World. I have always taken pride in the fact that I have never advocated that a prisoner should be Kissed. As much as I abhor the use of Dementors, I would rather see someone go to Azkaban than lose their very soul.”

He lapsed into silence. Remus sniffed loudly. 

“And, Albus?” Snape said impatiently. 

“This is not an easy matter, Severus. We are discussing not only a man’s body but also his very mind. As much as I dislike the idea of corporal punishment, I must think about what is best for Harry. Headquarters must be safe for him.”

Snape let out a low, inarticulate noise. 

“No, Severus. This is not about revenge.”

“Harry,” Remus began, “Deserves justice. But Sirius has spent all his life paying for a crime he didn’t commit. Azkaban twisted him, that place made him like this. If we could help him, if we could take away his pain, then he could be rehabilitated.”

“Rehabilitation,” Albus murmured. “It is a tempting thought.”

“And it follows the Old Laws,” Snape said silkily. That was same tone he’d used as a schoolboy. Snivellus had always been a loser, his beady eyes always looking for a way to manipulate his betters. Sirius suddenly wished that James hadn’t rescued him that fateful night, so long ago, and that Mooney really had eaten him. 

“I wish,” Remus sniffed, and Sirius hated him too. His old friend, his only remaining friend, was turning on him. “I wish that none of this had happened.”

“And I wish that it hadn’t been necessary that I spell Black’s semen from Potter’s arse,” Snape said in a biting tone. 

“Enough. We do not have time to bicker amongst ourselves. It will be dawn soon. I would like this resolved before anyone else wakes up. I remember Sirius’ Sorting. I was so proud of him, forging his own path and becoming a Gryffindor even in the face of his family's opposition. It was a bold choice. I was so very proud. That it should come to this.”

“You’ll make him better, won’t you, Albus? You can do that, can’t you?”

“I do not know,” Albus said wearily. “Certainly, I shall try.”

The spell that was holding Sirius in place relaxed and he made a desperate leap. If he could just get to the door then he could get to the hallway and then the front door and then he would be free. He could feel himself moving, his legs kicking wildly but he wasn’t getting any further away. 

“Steady, Sirius,” Remus said, and a damp hand pressed against Sirius forearm, pushing him down. And he realised that he hadn’t been released from the spell at all, he’d never been free. He’d been lifted onto the table, his back stuck magically to the wood. 

The three men stood up and gathered around the foot of the table, looking down at Sirius. Albus was in the middle, looking old and careworn. Snivellus on his left, his hatred etched on his face, Remus on his right, unhappy but certain they were doing what was best. 

He glared at the three of them. 

_Let me go, just let me go,_ he begged silently. 

Albus put one hand on each of his ankles and slowly lifted his legs up and apart, bending his knees slightly as he did so. Sirius tried to shake his head, trying to stop what was happening, trying to force his legs back down, but Albus’ magic was too strong and he could not fight against it. His trousers were tight, and they dug into him as he was stretched into position. Without a word being spoken, he magically slid along the table until his arse was almost at the very edge, his feet still high in the air. 

“I,” Albus’ wand was in his hand, pointing down at Sirius’ crotch. “What we are doing is right, it is just. As terrible as these circumstances are, I am glad that we are following the Law. It is,” he put his hand on Snape’s shoulder, leaning on him slightly. “It is a heavy burden nonetheless to be the one that casts the spell.”

“Headmaster,” Snape said, bowing his head slightly. “I will cast the spell.”

Remus shifted uncomfortably. “Is it justice if the gelder enjoys doing it?”

“How dare you! You weren’t the one that tended to Potter’s injuries. You weren’t the one that wiped the blood away.”

“Albus,” Remus said, not answering Snape, “He would prefer it if you did it. It would feel more like justice and less like payback.”

“He will not remember either way,” Snape hissed.

“Remus, I believe that Severus is perfectly capable,” Albus’ hand was still on Snape’s arm and the sight made Sirius’ even angrier. How had that slimey traitor manipulated Albus into agreeing to all of this?

Remus bit his lip, and Sirius hated him then; he hated him for all the times that Remus had failed to stand up for himself, for all the times when he’d been too weak willed to argue for something he believed and had let himself be persuaded. 

“Give him some dignity, Severus,” Remus said quietly. “There’s no need to undress him.”

Albus nodded, “This angle should suffice.”

Remus nodded in relief and it made Sirius want to rip his own clothes off and make his one-time friend see exactly what was being done to his body. 

Snape leant forwards, the press of his wand against Sirius’ clothed bollocks was almost gentle. 

“ _Destringeo_.”

There was no pain. It didn’t feel like anything had happened at all. Perhaps it hadn’t, perhaps the universe itself had stopped Snape’s magic from working such a terrible injustice.

Snape whispered a second spell.

“ _Apsorberito._ ”

Again there was no pain, nothing happened and then Sirius began to feel himself change. The skin of his crotch tingled and tightened against him as his balls dissolved, the flesh being absorbed back into his body. 

Sirius screamed silently and vowed he’d kill all three of them for having done this. 

Snape leaned back, his wand still in the air. 

“There is one last thing,” Snape said blandly. 

“Isn’t this enough?” Remus asked bitterly, although he had lost nothing, 

“It was the Law that rapists be castrated,” Snape said loudly, “But that was for those who raped adults. Black raped a child.” 

Remus gasped softly, his ashen face already looking sickened.

“Do you remember,” Snape continued, looking Sirius in the eye, “What was done to those who raped children?”

Albus closed his eyes. 

“This is the same brand of Justice that we all decided was fair,” Severus said, his eyes still on Sirius, but Sirius didn’t know what he meant. He’d never paid attention in History of Magic lessons. Mooney had always done his homework for him. 

“That is too much, Severus,” Remus pleaded, “Albus, you cannot allow this!”

“I am merely standing by what we have already agreed upon!”

Albus’ eyes were still closed. 

“I have failed Sirius utterly,” Albus said softly. “I have failed Harry. This is not a decision that I can let myself make, that is too much power for one man. It cannot be our choice which bits of the Law we agree with and which we do not. The three of us agreed to honour the old Law. There is no reason to stop now.”

Snape grinned, licking his top lip.

“However,” Albus continued, “I will make sure, once the sentence is carried out, that Sirius is happy. I will give him the happiness that was denied to him for so long.”

A tear fell down Remus’ cheek and then he, too, closed his eyes.

Snape pressed his wand into Sirius’ crotch, this time at the base of his penis and said a single word with a smile on his ugly face, “ _Amputare._ ”

 

 

Sirius opened his eyes. He was lying in his own bed, but there was a man sitting on the edge of the bed watching him. He sat up quickly.

There was a fog in his mind. He knew this man, he’d known him all his life, but he couldn’t remember the man’s name or ever having spoken to him before. He looked around his bedroom. It was messy, his clothes strewn on the floor. Had something happened here? 

“Hello, do you know where you are?” the stranger asked, his long, dark hair curtaining over his face. 

“Yeah,” Sirius said, looking around. He was in his childhood home. He’d been so happy here when he was a kid, and he was excited to be back. He wanted to clean the place up and make it as nice and cosy as it had been before he’d gone away. He’d invited all his friends to come and live with him and he wanted them to love it here. “Yeah, I’m home. But, but where was I before?”

The stranger smiled, his yellow teeth were rather crooked, but his face was very kind. 

“Ah, you’ve had a bit of an accident. You hit your head. The Healer said you might be a bit forgetful.”

“Oh,” Sirius said blankly, “I don’t really remember.”

“That’s alright, maybe in time you’ll start to remember. Can I have a look at your other injury?”

“My other injury? I feel fine,” Sirius frowned slightly. He did feel fine, actually he felt better than that. He had so much energy that he wanted to get out of bed and get started on straightening out the house right away. 

“That’s good. You hurt your crotch.”

Sirius instinctively pulled the duvet up a little higher. He didn’t like talking about his crotch.

“It feels fine too,” he said shortly. He hoped the stranger wouldn't take offense, but Sirius was always wary when this subject came up.

“That’s good, I was the one that healed your injury down there.”

“Oh,” Sirius, blushed. “Then you saw me.”

The stranger nodded, smiling kindly. His nose was too large for his face but Sirius didn’t care because he looked so reassuringly trustworthy. 

“I saw a beautiful young Wizard.” 

“Oh, I,” Sirius blinked looking away. His hand, resting on the bedcovers looked odd, somehow older than it should be. “I had an accident when I was young. I don’t like to think about it.”

The stranger put his hand on Sirius’ thigh and rubbed comfortingly through the duvet. It felt like so long since someone had been gentle with him. He tried to think when the last time would have been but there was that same confusing fog. 

“I don’t even know your name.”

“Snape,” the man smiled. “You’ve always called me Snape.”

The man was still rubbing his thigh and Sirius shuffled a little closer to him, frowning slightly at the odd word choice. 

“Isn’t your name Snape?”

The man laughed. 

“You always catch me out, don’t you? My first name is Severus. But I’d rather you called me Snape. We’ve always been affectionate rivals.”

“Rivals? We’re enemies?” Sirius asked in horror.

“No, not all. It’s always been very good natured. Now, Black,” Snape smiled conspiratorially, “Will you show me if you’re all healed? I’d like to make sure my spellwork was a success.”

Sirius lay back with a huff. 

“I suppose, if you’ve already seen it, then I have nothing to hide, do I?” 

“No, Black, nothing at all.”

Sirius kept his eyes on the ceiling, intensely aware as the kind man pulled the duvet down and lifted up his nightgown, folding it into a neat pile on Sirius’ stomach. 

“See, there’s nothing there. No injury. All healed.” Sirius tried to push his nightgown down, but Snape’s hand stopped him. 

“I don’t think I can tell you,” Snape said, a clinical hand running over the smooth skin between his legs, skirting around the small hole that he urinated from and down to his anus. “How happy it makes me to see you like this. And to think, I did this.”

Sirius frowned again, and sat up. 

“How bad was this injury?”

“It could have killed you,” Snape said earnestly. 

“Then, I suppose, I should thank you,” Sirius said coyly.

Snape laughed. 

“Yes, Black, I suppose you should.”


End file.
